At the beginning of the third Millennium, a client can receive a very large amount of information, such as real time information, from many information sources. Commonly, a client has a personal computer, a cellular phone, a laptop computer or another type of computerized device that is coupled to information sources over various networks, including cellular networks, cable networks, broadband networks and the like. Some of the said networks form a part of the Internet.
Various data processing schemes were offered for handling and managing the vast amount of information. Many prior art methods and systems allow for matching information to predefined queries.
There is a need to improve the systems and methods for processing real time information that is provided over data and media networks.
There is a need to provide systems and methods for processing real time information in response to the behavior patterns of data over these networks.
There is a need to provide an adjustable real time relevancy system and method that reflects both predefined criteria and the content of real time generated materials.